


Graphics for Twenty Minutes

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Graphic Art, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Twenty Minutes by Padacklesbitches





	1. Banners and Dividers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085399) by [PadacklesBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadacklesBitches/pseuds/PadacklesBitches). 



> It's truly the best thing to be able to work with someone who is fun and enthusiastic about their work! This is Padacklesbitches first time posting fic, so everyone go leave her the love she deserves! It's a great story!

 

 

[((Read the story here))](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11085399) 

 

This entire story was inspired by a manip (I'm sure many of you have seen it floating around) with Jensen in thick, black rimmed glasses, a labret piercing, and a beanie (it's seriously sexy!). I wanted to make sure I captured that vibe, as well as the personalities put forth in the story of both of our main characters. I did a water-color texture pack because, honestly, I am a bit obsessed with it and I think it looks pretty cool. 

 

I kept with the same color and background theme, keeping things simple throughout the rest of the banners thus far:

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter One - Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains art for the first three chapters.

 

This is our first introduction to Jensen, from Jared's POV. 

 

 

There are multiple text messages throughout the story, and I feel like this brings them to life! No art piece other than text in this chapter, but there are a lot of texts to read!

 

 

*smug grin*

Let the sexy times begin!!!!!!!

 

There is actually quite a bit of paint work going on in this piece because the original bottom was white as a freaking ghost. Altering the tone ended up making the top model look very off, between being burnt like a lobster and smurf like, so paint it was! I may end up revisiting this when I get better at color tempering :)


	3. Chapter Four - Chapter Six

Making a selfie was actually quite fun and also challenging. I also found some awesome pieces to make manips for in the future! The rough draft of the selfie is below, I may come back to to it to use as a full piece other than a phone picture. Reminder: this is super rough.

 

 

 

I put the Grinch on in the background as the movie Jared put on the television. What else would they be watching Christmas morning?

 

 

This picture was a simple edit just creating Jensen's look to fit the story!

 

A few fun manips in the strip :)


	4. Chapter Seven - Chapter Nine

This one was quite fun to make, actually. The coffee shop IS the same one from the first chapter, I found a few more shots of it which made me way more excited than it should have. I also had more fun than I should've taking the boys kissing their wives and making them kiss each other. Kissing manips are hard as fuck! But I think it turned out okay!

 

 

 

I am actually so in love with this one! Jared gave us a beautiful gift with this scene, and I was happy with the paint job to erase the anti-possession symbol. The 'Jensen' model came from a quick search of proposal pictures and after playing with the colors a bit (it's from a bright beach scene) I think they fit together quite nicely!

 

And of course, more text messages :D

 

 

*grins*

 

 

 

I had fun making the photo albums! The Padalecki and Ackles families are the best &hearts


	5. Chapters ten - epilogue

Multiple texts in this chapter

 

 

Tense scene between our gorgeous boys. More text messages, of course!

 

 

<3

 

 

 

I just recently watched this episode and I have to say, I have a weird fascination with loving how Jensen looks while he's eating. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared and Sadie set this up perfectly!! 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
